


【文字游戏】九号房间8

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【文字游戏】九号房间8

佐助幻想了一下，觉得鼻子有点充團血——不行了不行了快住脑！！！！

 

他一手抱纸箱，一手捂鼻，用脚关门，然后才大大地喘了口气，将纸箱里那堆乱七八糟的小玩意儿全倒在床團上，从里面翻出超大盒润團滑剂和大量保险套……

 

居然还翻出一本前列腺按摩注意事项说明书。

 

——这个世界是在逼我犯罪吗！啊！！！！

 

佐助以他作为一只学霸的超快阅读速度迅速看完了这本说明书，他想了想，还是将那堆小玩意儿拢了拢仍放回纸箱里，只留下避團孕套和润團滑剂在床團上。

 

然后他脱掉衣服，揭开被子，小心翼翼地压在鸣人身上，完全压上去后，才舒爽地叹了口气。

 

——就超舒服的！！！！

 

鸣人在大学期间沉迷运动社团，身上的肌肉坚实而有弹團性，摸起来手團感绝佳。佐助爱不释手地摸了好一会儿，又摸又蹭地弄得鸣人哼哼着皱起了眉，他才收手不弄了，悄悄去亲他的嘴唇。

 

蜻蜓点水地亲了好几下，又觉得不过瘾，将鸣人翻过来，在他的后颈上又亲又啃，直到留下吻痕才满足，顺着脊柱一路亲下去，然后扶着他的臀團部将他摆成跪團姿，专心致志搞他的下團体。

 

此前佐助甚至都没想过这个地方居然也可以搞。

 

他试探着在那里按摩许久，总算探进去一根手指，只觉得开口极紧，里面却又热又软，不敢动作太大，只怕将里面捅破了。摸了许久，等探进两个指节时，突然感觉鸣人身体微微一颤，仔细一看，前端摇晃着似乎隐隐约约就要抬头。

 

——找到了。

 

按照说明书上所说，在这里按上几十次就能让鸣人射團精。

 

佐助却鬼使神差地不再碰那里，反而向更深处摸索，等到能插團进三四根手指的时候，他才拆开一个套子，套在自己的家伙上，小心翼翼地怼进去。

 

“鸣人……”

 

这感觉比他想象的还要舒服，从未有过的爽意席卷了他的神经，他忍不住抱紧这具被他撬开门户的躯体，想要索吻，可醉酒的鸣人什么都不知道，只能在他的撞击下轻轻晃动，眉心紧蹙。

 

并不会回应他。

 

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

 

鸣人醒来的时候已经是半夜。

 

他倒是没觉得身上有哪里不舒服，最难受的其实是脑袋，他抱着脑袋蜷成一团，缓了很久才哑声问道：“几点了？”

 

“……嗯？不知道。”

 

佐助的声音听起来居然也困倦无比，应了一句便再没有下文了。鸣人艰难地坐起来倚在床头，等到眼睛不再干涩才伸手打开夜灯，再看看墙上的挂钟，居然已经一点了。

 

旁边的佐助已经沉沉睡去。

 

——这家伙倒是适应良好。

 

鸣人又呆呆地坐在那里放空了一会儿，然后才想起来检查自己的身体。趁着佐助睡着，他拉开自己的裤子瞧了一眼，发觉下團体一片干爽，后面却还有点被侵入过的异物感。

 

……好深，好难受。

 

他胃里一阵痉團挛，险些干呕起来。

 

佐助肯定已经帮他清洗过了，但他现在很想去再次彻底地清洗一遍。他轻手轻脚地揭开被子，准备下床，发现床边垃圾桶里躺着一只用过的避團孕套。

 

鸣人的大脑立即“嗡”地一声尖叫起来。

 

他身体晃了晃，又定了定神，仔细看才发觉里面并没有精團液——大概是做的时候套在手指上的。

 

……我要去洗澡。

 

他急切地站起来，扶着床沿，跌跌撞撞往浴團室走，好不容易走到浴團室门口却又顿住了，自虐似的打开了电脑。

 

——我在干什么？

 

理智告诉他这种时候最好不要去看什么任务，可他的手却擅自点开了软件，每日任务右上角没有红标，显然佐助已经看过了。

 

鸣人左手紧握成拳，右手颤抖着点开那个页面。

 

每日任务：

 

1.实验者b漩涡鸣人在实验者a宇智波佐助的身体上制造出长至少10cm，最深8mm的伤口

 

2.实验者b漩涡鸣人穿着女性服装被实验者a宇智波佐助正面中團出


End file.
